The Journey of a Life Time
by LockeBlaze
Summary: The Journey of a Life Time will take you on a thrilling adventure through a Sinnoh twenty-five years after the events of Pokèmon Pearl, meeting new faces and even some old(er) faces you may recognise. Rated M for violence, and some suggestive themes (in a single chapter, but just being cautious) - cancelled
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Greetings, one and all! I am Locke. You may know me (and, as a result, this story) from my Google+, or you may be completely new. Either way, I welcome you, Dearest Reader to my first proper story... The Journey Of A Life Time. Enjoy, and be open about suggestions I could make to improve (Afterall, we aren't perfect). So, without any further delay, Let's get this show on the road!**

 **Chapter 1**

A young boy looked at himself in the mirror, scrutinising his appearance and outfit.

He wore a brown ten-gallon hat with a white strap running across the front of it, his neat brown hair ran down his neck, stopping just at his shoulders. Beneath his Magnolia jacket, he wore a dark blue T-shirt. To aid his survival in the inhospitably cold Sinnoh a scarlet scarf was draped across his back, his orange and red backpack hung loosely, the weight of everything in it bogging him down.'This is a stupid outfit, why did my Mother pick this out?' He thought to himself before quickly shrugging of his negativity

"I suppose I'll come to love it!" The boy shouted to himself

"Jake! Are you ready?" The boy's Mother shouted up, hearing that her child was awake.

"Yes, Mum! I'm ready!" Jake replied as he grabbed his cookie dough coloured egg and walked downstairs, careful not to damage the fragile container and revealed himself to his Mother.

"Jake, I was right!" she exclaimed happily clasping her hands together "that outfit certainly does suit you!"

"Muumm.." The teen groaned at his Mother "don't talk like that, I'm not entirely convinced that you were in your right mind when you picked it out. You of all people should know that red and brown don't go together. Besides, if you were going for the white highlights, why are they only on my hat?"

"Nonsense, Son, besides you said that you'll come to love it, didn't you! Now, don't you want to get one of Terra's children and take one with you? I know that Lucina likes you, she'd probably be happy to join, and I don't want you to have no Pokėmon, not in an area with such strong Pokėmon around. Please, just take her."

She said, pleading with Jake Frantically trying to give him protection and have a conversation.

"Mum, I'll be fine, I don't want to take her anyway, I like Turtwig and all, but I'm waiting for this egg to hatch, and then I'll properly start my Pokėmon adventure, okay? But I'm still going, without Lucina.'he paused to see his mother's reaction, she still looked worried. " I'll probably pick her up when I get back, my egg should have hatched by then." He said, half denying his Mother's request. "Anyway, I've got to go." He said, before walking to the door and opening a portal to a bustling metropolis.

As Jake left the house, he looked at his surroundings for the last time in what would be a while.

"This place never excited me this much before." He said to himself, grinning. As he looked at the grey and sloped brick wall 20 feet ahead of him, he found himself looking up and seeing a red outline to an orange roof, he stroked his egg as he walked through the busy streets of Veilstone City. Jake soon found himself heading south, through a street of high rise buildings, turning right, he saw a large flight of stairs, leading to the Pokėmon centre he saw earlier, as he looked up, a particular building stood out to him, as it towered above the rest, it was also painted a peculiar orange colour, with pink banners on the front. The department store, he stood there for a moment, considering entering to get some extra supplies, but thought against it, he was well supplied. He continued walking West, and then North, following the main road until he came across a group of abandoned warehouses, he shuddered as he thought of the terrifying ghost stories he had been told, he'd heard urban legends about his mother, and how she'd defeated an evil team some time ago, releasing the horrible monstrosities of nature from the base of the team, and into the warehouses, he stood there, silently staring at the hollow shells of the buildings which stared back in similar silence cracks in the rusty corrugated steel revealed pitch black 'anything could be in there' he thought to himself

"I'm sorry little egg, you can probably sense my fear, I'll bet the warehouses are scaring you as well. I should have asked Mum about the stories. I'd heard, she would've clarified them for me." He explained to the egg, hugging it tightly, feeling a sudden wave of protectiveness wash over him. He ran away to the west until he reached a line of trees, signifying the end of Veilstone City, he looked to his left, staring at a dojo with a brown roof.

"I'll be back, Maylene. you may be old, but I'm not a fool, I'll come back for you." He said to himself, and to the dojo, somewhat hoping that Maylene heard him. He carried on moving on until a girl with long blonde hair, an orange scarf that she could easily pull up to her nose, purply-blue eyes, and a black tracksuit with a red lining confronted him.

"Who's Maylene? Is she your girlfriend?" The mysterious girl asked him

"What!? NO! She's, like, 40! I'm only 15, that would be gross! No, she's the gym leader of Veilstone, you know - the strongest trainer in the city? Even though my Mother is the champion. Anyway, who are you, and why were you listening in on me?"

He asked, practically ordering the girl to give him answers.

"Well, I'm Chloe from Priville, and I'm none of your business." she said saluting him, laughing slightly to herself, "I'll tell you more, Mr. Greedy once you tell me about yourself." she said in a voice you could use on a child, reversing the interrogation.

Slightly annoyed at her tone he replied "Fine, I'm Jake from here in veilstone, and I'm just about to leave on a Pokėmon journey, but I don't have any Pokėmon, just this egg here." He said, loosening his grip on the egg to show her. "Now, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm Chloe from a far off place called Ransei, in particular, The kingdom of Yaksha. I'm actually royalty, believe it or not, yeah, I'm descended from a guy called KotarŌ, he lived quite a while ago, but he was a ninja! How cool is that!? Anyway, I'm following in his footsteps, and since I heard that he had a strong link with Zorua and Zoroark, I decided to find one and befriend one, didn't I Nyx?" she said as a Zorua appeared where a tree was and giggled happily. "So, I was on a journey to get to better know Nyx, is that alright with you? And, since you're leaving here, I'll leave here with you too! Oh, and you're a wimp, those warehouses aren't scary at all!" She smiles smugly and stands there, waiting for Jake to get moving.

"What!? No, I'm not a wimp, I've just heard all sorts of Rumours about that place, and none of them are nice. Now, on you go. I don't need anyone else here on my journey." He said, refusing her accompaniment.

"Well, tough, I'm tagging along! Now, hurry up slowpoke!" She shouted. Nyx cast up an illusion of her being a Slowpoke holding and egg and started whining

"Fine, but I'm ignoring you. I don't need, or want you on my journey, so you're not going on my journey with me." He said, giving up.

"Yay! Come on Nyx!" She said, and extended her arm, Nyx then promptly jumped onto her arm whilst returning to his natural form Jake sighed and walked on, ignoring Chloe and her yammering and stroking his little egg


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings, one and all, it is I, the great Locke here again. Just a heads up about the update schedule of this story, I will try to upload a chapter each week as long as I have finished a chapter. when I finish writing it, I will be kind and give it to you all, free of charge. So, sit back, relax and enjoy the second chapter of our tale.**

 **Chapter 2**

As Jake walked out of Veilstone and into Route 215, he stopped to smell the clean country air before he felt a patter on the top of his hat.

"How long has it been raining?" He asked Chloe.

"Hmmm… for the past… I dunno, I've been in Sinnoh for a few weeks, and the entire time it has been raining here, so I'm guessing a long time. I thought you were supposed to live around here." she replied snarkily

"Yeah, I do live here, but I've not really been here, I know that I've got to go here to get to oreburgh. Not to mention, the only time I've been out of Veilstone is when I've trained my bowmanship down in route 214.." he said to her calmly.

"A bow? And how could a bow help you? It's a hunting weapon, not a weapon of self-defense. I'd say a knife, or a dagger is better…" she said, partially ridiculing his weapon of choice.

"Well, I'll have you know, I'm a crack shot with a bow! I can shoot a starly from 400 meters away!" he said, proudly.

"Why would you do that? That's cruel. I mean, Bidoof are a common nuisance in Yaksha, but we.. well, I wouldn't kill one unless it was going to kill me. Not a chance!" She said, outraged.

"No! I shot a dummy of a starly! I wouldn't kill one unless it's for food!" he argued, defensively.

"That's… I suppose that's acceptable. It isn't the best but it is to preserve your life.." she mumbled, defeated.

"Thanks for understanding me, Chloe. I'd hate it if you got all mad, and stole my egg here in rage." He said with a solemn look on his face.

"So, you got any idea what's in that thing?" Chloe inquired, staring at the unborn Pokèmon.

"I don't know what's in the egg, but I know it's not a turtwig! That much is for certain," he said, happy that he won't get a turtwig for a while.

"How? Wait, is it because of its appearance? Yeah, I'm guessing… hmm… .could be a bidoof.." she suggested.

"No, please no… I'm hoping for something cooler, maybe a growlithe, they're loyal Pokèmon, aren't they?" He said, pondering what would be in the egg.

"No, it will be an Eevee, I'm sure of it," Chloe said to him, confident in her abilities.

"How do you know it will be an Eevee?" Jake asked, questioning her prediction.

"Well, just look at it! The white looks like an Eevee's mane and the rest of it is Eevee brown" What else could it be?" she shouted in response to Jake's stupidity.

"I don't know! But a houndour or Growlithe would be cool…" He said thoughtfully

"Well, tough, it's an Eevee. You've just got to live with that fact," she said to Jake.

"That's cool. I like Eevee. They're useful and adorable." he said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't go eating Eevee thigh near it." She joked. Jake simply smiled and looked at how far they'd gotten in that conversation.

"It's a good thing that neither of us have Pokèmon with us, isn't it? If we did, we wouldn't even know if we were challenged." Jake said, regarding that they'd gotten through roughly half of route 215. Then he heard a tiny crack.

"Did you hear that Chloe?" He asked frantically.

"Hear what?" she asked him, confused at Jake's statement

"What do you mean?" he said, hearing another crack, then the cracks got louder and came quicker until eventually, instead of holding a brown egg, he was holding a brown fox-like creature.

"Vee?" The Fox said.

"Hey there, little fella," Jake said, smiling at the little Pokèmon.

"Told ya.." Chloe said, smirking.

"Quiet!" Jake snapped, annoyed by Chloe

"Veeeeeee…." The little Eevee cried.

"Hush, hush, it's okay. Big scary Chloe can't hurt you, you're safe with me.." Jake said with a comforting smile.

"Vee?"

"Yeah, that's right, I'll be there for you… now, you need a name.. How about... Phoebus?" Jake asked.

"Really? A boy's name for a female Pokèmon? That's kinda cruel… and also dictating what it will evolve into.." Chloe said, disappointed in Jake's name.

"Fine, Phoebe... You like that girl? Phoebe?" Jake asked the little fox

"Vee! Vee!" The baby said.

"Yeah, Phoebe it is.." Jake said, smiling at the small fox "and Nobody is going to hurt you, except when you first start battling, but I'll still take care of you, don't worry little one." He said.

"Heh. you sound like a mother, talking to your Eevee like that." Chloe remarked.

"And? I can talk to my Pokèmon if I want to… Even if I don't understand them." He replied back to her.

"I'm not one to judge, I just think it's weird how you're promising that the Pokèmon won't get hurt, and then you say that you don't want her to get hurt. You're just being like a mother." Chloe replied

"Well, A young Eevee needs love and care like any other baby does.." He said, taking his jacket off and wiping the embryonic fluid off of the young Pokèmon.

"Hey, like I said, I'm not judging. You've got your own methods of raising Pokèmon, I'm not responsible for judging you. Not at all." She said, smiling.

"Just, shut up. Your voice is annoying me and Phoebe." Jake replied, annoyed by Chloe's presence, then Phoebe starts crying loudly.

"Hush, hush. It's okay Phoebe. Don't cry, daddy's here." he said, trying to comfort the small Pokèmon, but to no avail. "Chloe? What do I do?" He asked Chloe frantically.

"Well, since you're so nice, Have you tried feeding it? I hear moo-moo milk is quite good for young Pokèmon…" She said nicely

"Thankyou! But, I don't have any moo-moo milk.. Will berries do?"

He gently places Phoebe on a tree branch and opens his bag to get berries, but Phoebe slides into the bag and digs to the bottom, where the berries are kept and stops crying.

"Will she.."

"Yes, she will, she'll be okay. Unless you throw your bag at something. But it's not exactly a grenade, is it? So, why would you want to throw your bag?"

"To hurt you." He replied, Snarkily

"But, that would also hurt Phoebe, you wouldn't want that now, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't… you win… I won't hurt you with my bag, but I'll punch you, very happily." He said, smiling, and hearing a slight snore from his bag.

"Now, quiet, when she wakes up, we'll get her trained before night, that's when we need to sleep. And not train my Pokèmon. I'll never train or use them at night." He said, denying his Eevee training during the night.

"Why? The darkness is quite nice. I've grown up around the darkness and dark types particularly sandile and Scraggy. But, I've seen my fair share of Umbreon." Chloe replied.

"Hey, don't mention Umbreon around me, I… Just don't like them." Jake replied, quickly smacking Chloe's face.

"Hey! What was that for!?"

"Just felt like it. Besides, I don't want you giving Phoebe any ideas. Let's just... Walk." He gently put his bag on his back, and walked, slightly worried by Chloe's silence

"Alright, what gives?" He asked the silence

"Chloe?" He turned away and saw… nothing.

"Chloe!?" He slumped down and opened hs bag, Phoebe still sound asleep

"At least you're still here Phoebs…" He took her out of the bag, and held her in his arms, waking her up

"Vee?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Phoebs, sorry if I woke you up."He looked up and stared towards the horizon, wondering just what had happened to his friend.

 **A/N:** **I hope you enjoyed the continuation of this story, and I know I'm not perfect and speaking personally, I have read longer chapters in Fanfictions from better authors. As such, I would very much enjoy it if you gave me any feedback at all. Whether it be how to improve certain characters, or my writing style (like replacing the full stops (periods for the wrong people) at the end of the speech) So, yeah, I'd like you to give me a review to help me improve my writing, and your reading, experience. Locke out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings, one and all. Gather around as we recount the next part of Jake's, Phoebe's and Chloe's grand adventures, featuring many new faces, with two very important characters being found here. So sit back and enjoy as I take you on the next part of the journey of a lifetime.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Chloe, wherever you are, please, this isn't funny." Jake called out as he was nearing solaceon "Chloe, come on. You're scaring me.I just need you to stop using Nyx as a barrier and show yourself." he stops, and looks around.

"Phoebe, can you sniff out Chloe? I know you're only a hatchling, so I understand if you can't, but no matter how much I hate her, I can't leave her on Route 215 alone. But, wait… I don't have anything of Chloe's… GAH! I'm so useless, I hate her, but I'm just going and looking for her anyway." he dashes back into Route 215, in an attempt to find Chloe.

"Chloe! You stupid idiot! Get here! Now! This isn't funny!" He shouted, annoyed at the disappearance of the girl

He continued searching until he came across a bloodied Zorua with cuts all over it.

"Nyx!" He shouted, running to the Pokèmon and cradling it in his arms. Phoebe looked up at the Zorua with extreme jealousy due to her having to be put on the floor.

"Nyx, have you seen Chloe?" he asked the feeble Pokèmon, before reaching into his bag to retrieve some oran berries.

"Here, take them," He said, putting the Oran berries in front of her mouth, for her to eat them

"Rua…." The little fox said, taking the oran berries, and smiling weakly.

"Well, where is she?" He asked the black and red fox desperately "Nyx, tell me, please."

"Rua... .." The Black Fox replied, pointing North

"Thanks, Nyx." He said gently before running North.

After running for 10 minutes, and breaching a forest, he found a clearing in said forest. In the middle of the forest was a lone red, with black streaks, tent

'Huh? What's this?' Jake thought to himself as he approached the tent.

"Phoebe, stay low to the ground, Nyx, can you make me appear invisible?" He asked, before attempting to walk around the tent. It was built like a castle, in fact, as Jake inspected it more, he saw that it was more like a castle than a tent. The clearing was on much higher ground than the rest of the forest, and the trees acted almost like a fence due to how dense the forest was around it.

"Alright Men! We've found our target, now let's take her back home!" A Man shouted

'Who is that man? Who's their target?' Jake thought to himself.

'Come on, I've got to see what's going on.' He crept towards the tent/castle, and climbed up the surrounding fence, seeing lots of ninjas and ashigaru(Japanese foot soldiers).

'Either this is some sort of weird convention, or these guys are the real deal.' Jake thought at the sight of the soldiers. Phoebe yipped in an attempt to get Jakes attention so she can come up.

"Alright, Phoebe, wait there.." He said before realising that he'd blown his cover. 'Maybe they didn't realise… yeah, that's a comforting thought.'

"Who goes there?" one of the soldiers shouted out

'Hush, phoebe, hush…' Jake prayed, yet either Arceus hated him, or Phoebe didn't get the message, as she barked at Jake, and was eventually surrounded by soldiers

'Phoebe…'

"Trainer of this Pokèmon, show yourself!" A particularly tall ninja said as he emerged from the crowd. This man's eyes were a deep purple, and he was built like a tank.

'Best not keep the man waiting..' Jake thought to himself before he jumped off the fence

"Nyx, now!" He shouted, to the little fox in midair. The Fox understood completely and removed the illusion surrounding him as he landed on the floor. "Hi. This is my Eevee, and I'll be taking her now, thank you." He said, intimidated by the Warriors. He moved towards Phoebe yet one of the warriors picked her up by her mane.

"Hey! Let go of my Pokèmon!" Jake shouted as the larger man approached them.

"What business do you have here, encroaching on our land?" the large man said

"Well, last I checked… this was public property, owned by the Sinnoh government. And I'm assuming, you're not from here. If you were, you wouldn't be needing to take your hostage back home! Where is she? Oh, Arceus… can't believe I'm actually sticking up for her, but where's Chloe!?" Jake demanded

"Princess Chloe?"

"This man knows the princess?"

"This man is friends with her?" Many soldiers asked each other these questions and more.

"So, how are you aware of Chloe, and how have you come across my daughter's Zorua, I trust you are aware of the significance of Zorua in our society don't you?" The man interrogated Jake

"Hey! Look, I met Chloe, I don't know… a few hours ago, at most. And she may be a nuisance, and she may be your princess… wait… you guys are Yakshan? That explains the weird get-ups. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. She's decided to become my travelling partner, and I most certainly didn't like that at first, but she grew on me. So, just give her back!" he shouted. Many soldiers stepped forwards due to his insolence to their liege.

"Stand down, men." Chloe's father Ordered. "You've got a lot of guts, standing up to a king like that kid. I'll make you a deal; you can have my daughter as a travelling partner, and I'm assuming you're going to do the gyms as well… but, you must take one of my men to chaperone you and her. Senju! Step forwards, girl!" The king commanded and a young girl, only around 14, stepped out from the crowd, unlike most of the other soldiers, however, she was dressed in simple brown rags, her pitch black hair was tied into a bun at the top of her head, her eyes were a deep blue and were wide open, the look of terrified eyes..

"Y-yes sir?" She asked timidly.

"You shall accompany this boy and my daughter, making sure they don't do anything sinister, ruin the face of Yaksha, etcetera, etcetera. alright?"

"Yes, sir!" she said, with a salute.

"Good.. look, boy, be good to her, she may not look it, but she's got a sharp mind in her. Sharper than you could imagine." The King cautioned, smiling. "And, if you feel like paying us a visit, go to Yaksha and ask for Kotarō, you'll either be directed to the graveyard, where the Kotarōs of the past have been buried. Or to the royal palace. Men, let's get this castle down!" He ordered his men and Jake.

"So… what do you like to do in your spare time?" Jake asked Senju

"Chess." Senju simply replied

"Anything else?"

"Yes; Draughts, Othello, Go, and other such games.." she replied blandly.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Jake asked the girl. He took a smug look at her,

"No." she replied blankly.

"It's alright, at least you're nothing like Chloe. You know? She's right first, think later. I'm sure we'll get on well!" He said ecstatically. Senju took a step forwards and put Jake in a headlock.

"Never. Speak. Ill. Of. our. Princess." she warned and then released Jake

"Okay! I won't!" Jake said with fear. "But where is she?"

"Where's who? Me?" a familiar voice asked from behind Jake. immediately, Senju bowed.

"My lady."

"Shut up, I don't even know you."

"Y-yes milady."

"And I'm not a lady!" Chloe shouted.

"Whoa, careful Chloe... You might give the poor girl a fright." Jake laughed

"And you… what took you so long? It was deadly boring in there. So uptight and," She shivered "formal."

"Guess you're not the one for dresses then are you?" Jake said, trying to make Chloe laugh.

"Stick to your day job, and don't make jokes. Please. They're terrible.."

"I agree with l… Chloe." Senju said passively.

Great.. Two people with barely any personality. And me... This will be so fun. Jake thought to himself

"Go on, oh great leader. Take us forward." Chloe said sarcastically.

"Fine." Jake said, sighing "Onwards!" he smiled and walked back into the trees, Phoebe following him closely and Nyx resting on his head.

 **So, we met Chloe's father and another(somewhat bland) character for you all to enjoy in Senju. As always, I would like you to tell me what I did well, and how I could improve. Anyways, this is Locke Signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel bad for you lot, I promised you chapters every Thursday... What day is it today? Well, it's Friday. So, I lied. As you may have seen, chapter 3 only went up a couple of minutes ago, so go and read that before this one! Anyway, what's in today's chapter? Well, let's just say that it is a bit of an exposition dump, but I think that it provides some further insight into the world of this FanFiction, as well... you'll see.**

 **Chapter 4**

As the trio walked away from the clearing, there was deathly silence.

"So.. what are some folk stories from your end, Chloe?" Jake asked, trying to break the silence.

"I can tell you!" Senju said, uncharacteristically excited.

"Okay.. sure," Jake replied.

"Okay, this will keep us going for a while… here's the legend of Ransei…

Long ago, before the universe began, there was but a single thing in existence. A solitary, pure, white egg. On the day the universe was born, the egg hatched. Using the many arms this Pokèmon, Arceus, had it shaped the universe. It started with Dialga, Palkia and Giratina: rulers of time, space, and darkness respectively. Then, it created the weather trio; Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza. In this universe, there was a world, this world. A world made only of rock. When Kyogre came into being, she brought the oceans, which she formed from dry, deep valleys, and rain. When Groudon came into being, he brought plate tectonics, sunlight, and magnetism. However, these two titans hated each other, and always fought each other. More to that later though. After Groudon came the original dragon, who is nameless, and later split into three: Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyurem. Then, came Mew, the ancestor of all Pokèmon. They inhabited the world and evolved into many different species, such as your Eevee, or Chloe's Zorua. Arceus then created a region, made from the borders of other bits of rock, that wouldn't change, a region in his image. Ransei. As legend goes, if one person manages to unite ransei under a single banner, then they will get to meet Arceus, and get one wish. My bloodline has been touched, as one of the kingdoms of 400 years past, was Aurora, lead by a bold and noble warlord called Locke, who united Ransei… He was my many greats Grandfather. Unfortunately, that kingdom has long since disappeared into history.."

"Wow… That's an amazing story. But can you tell me more about Kyogre and Groudon, and what is it? The weather trio?"

"Sure.. one time, when Groudon and kyogre were having a particularly devastating battle, The Lord of the sky, Rayquaza, had to intervene. He hovered between Groudon and kyogre, and stopped incoming attacks, and sent some of his own, causing them to retreat. One thousand and six hundred years later, Rayquaza resurfaced, and so did Groudon, although, Rayquaza had changed. Where rayquaza is usually depicted as a wondrous emerald green, this rayquaza was Onyx black and very vicious. This is when my Many Greats uncle stepped in. He calmed and tamed this Rayquaza, which the people dubbed to be 'shiny' and used him in his final battle against Locke. That man was Nobunaga. When Groudon reappeared, he reappeared in the 3rd largest kingdom of the time. The first two, being the empire of Aurora and the empire of Dragnor. This kingdom was the kingdom of Terrera led by a great and happy man, Shingen. Shingen heard of this Pokèmon, and heard that it was a titan. He walked into the cave Groudon had taken shelter in, and decided to fight it with his partner, rhyperior. This didn't turn out so well, however, as Rhyperior was easily knocked out by Groudon… so, Shingen being Shingen, thought it would be best to befriend it with food. Surprisingly, it worked out very well, if you ask me... when Nobunaga and Shingen died, no one saw the any of the weather trio until around forty years back, in Hoenn." Senju said, smiling.

"And that's it! Now, would you like to know how Zoroark became Yaksha's national Pokèmon?" Senju asked, smiling innocently."

"Yeah I'd-" Jake replied but was quickly cut off

"I don't think it'd be best to tell him it. It might ruin his innocence…" Chloe said, interrupting Jake

"Oh, come on... Please?" Senju pleaded

"I actually want to hear this.." Jake moaned

"Fine.. but be warned.." Chloe cautioned. Senju smiled.

"Long ago… around… what? Five hundred years? Whilst the kingdom of Yaksha was still young…

There lived a dashing young prince, he was the perfect ninja. Excellent at martial arts, able to detect intruders, excellent at stealth, excellent at fighting. Once, when he was patrolling the borders of Yaksha, he encountered a Zorua being abused, and attacked. He wouldn't have that. He jumped between them, and defended the zorua with his life, eventually saving it. The Zorua was enthralled with the young prince, and trained itself for many years until it evolved.

When the Zorua was finally a zoroark, the Prince was finally King. yet, despite his looks, he was unmarried, with no one he deemed good enough to marry. Then, The Zoroark, which had become obsessed with the Prince, walked into the palace, disguised as a beautiful young woman. The king was instantly enthralled. Unfortunately, due to it being a Pokèmon, she had to feign being mute, but the zoroark was fine with that. She smiled as she met the King, and they quickly fell in love. A year or so later, they were happily married. One day, however, the King found out that she was a Zoroark when he found a cluster of eggs in the royal chambers. He was furious, as no other Pokèmon was allowed in his royal chambers, so it must have been his Wife. Yet, he knew they were his own. He couldn't just abandon his own children. So, he kept the eggs in secret, until they hatched into normal human children with great stealth. There were two boys, the first Kotaro and his brother Zorro and one girl, whom he named after his wife, Jen. So, as it is said, all the kings and queens of Yaksha are descended from a Zoroark. And, due to the zoroark sneaking into the castle undetected, The King changed the national Pokèmon from terrakion to Zoroark."

"Okay, I shouldn't have asked," Jake complained, astonished by what he heard

"Yeah, well the story is a load of rubbish anyway…" Chloe explained "It may explain why The first Kotaro had such a great affinity with Zorua and Zoroark, but... If I was part Zoroark… I'd know, I'm sure of it.."

"But maybe not, it could be lying latent within yourself… and then, if you're in a dire situation… it might show…" Senju theorised

"Next you're going to tell me that you're descended from an Eevee, Senju."

"And.. if I am?"

"Uhh…" he struggled to find words as he looked forwards. "Oh, look! Solaceon! Let's go!" he said awkwardly. And ran up the hill, excited to be back in civilisation.

 **So, that was a fun chapter, right? we got a bit of insight of the History of Ransei here. And for those of you who are unaware, Ransei is the region of the great game pok** **èmon conquest. I guess you want to know why it was so weird, right? Well, it is because it was bon upon mythologies, (because it is myth) and as such, I figured it should be written so! To end off, I'd like to ask you all to review and tell me how you are enjoying it, and how I could improve! Locke out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jake stood on the hill, fireworks flared above him. He stood in wonder as he saw how such a small town could have such a lively festival. He stared at the buildings, wooden sides were illuminated by lanterns, thread across the road that ran straight through the centre of town.

"What's going on?" Jake asked his group. To his right, Chloe laughed excitedly.

"Some sort of festival! This is amazing! We Yakshans don't have many festivals.. Especially not with fireworks!" She exclaimed.

"Why do you think that is?" Jake asked ironically

"Because we're all superstitious. We think that the royals are all part fox." Chloe complained

"Yeah, shouldn't you be past this phase, already? Surely, you've had fireworks before.. You know, new year's or something?"

"What do you think? If we don't have fireworks, we don't have fireworks!" Chloe shouted, annoyed at Jake's constant questions

"Look, I'm sorry, Chloe, I'm just confused as to how a single nation can be so superstitious."

"Yeah? What about this festival, then? How do you write that off?"

"I can write it off by saying that this town is very spiritual, it has a giant tower of graves to the south of it. There are surely a lot of benevolent spirits here.. More than the hundred and seven in the usual spiritomb"

Another firework went off, followed by Phoebe and Nyx both huddling into Jake. phoebe, his leg, and Nyx his chest.

"Hey! Why don't you cuddle with me, Nyx?" Chloe complained.

"Perhaps she just likes me more than you. Perhaps it's because of what I'm about to say.. Senju, would you mind running down to Solaceon and getting some earmuffs? I don't want Phoebe and Nyx to be startled by any more fireworks.."

"Yes, sir!" Senju mocked and ran down the hill.

"Nyx… " Chloe moaned.

"Nyx? What about Nyx?" Jake asked

"Give me her, You idiot!" she shouted with rage.

"Okay. sure." he pried Nyx off of his chest, and gave her to Chloe. As soon as his hands were open, Phoebe jumped onto them. "I suppose you are only young.. So until we get to the Pokèmon centre, you can have a ride in my arms, okay?" he asked the little fox, who yipped happily in response.

"Anyone would think you're part Pokèmon.." Chloe joked.

"Really? Because, fox girl, I know that I'm completely human!" Jake remarked.

"Well, you've certainly got that primal side to you." Chloe noted

"I'd expect so, considering I was brought up with Pokèmon being a mainstay in my life."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my Mother, as you heard, is the champion of Sinnoh, and around thirty years ago, she started a journey much like I have. I've lived around her's and Dad's Pokèmon my entire life." He explained.

"Oh.. that's cool... I've lived in the capital of Yaksha for my entire life.. But I've met with many different dark types through my life."

Around half an hour later, Senju finally returned.

"Hey! I'm back!" Senju announced, holding the two pairs of earmuffs high.

"Hey, God-girl." Jake remarked. "The Pokèmon have been waiting, and I'm pretty sure that my arms have got claw marks in them," Jake said, reaching for Senju's right hand, which had brown earmuffs in.

"God-girl?" Chloe laughed. "Really? Just because she claims her bloodline has been touched by a God? That's priceless.." Another firework goes off, causing Phoebe to hold onto Jake tighter

"Senju… earmuffs, please..." He pleads, his arms in searing pain.

"Here, Jake. Since you're so desperate." She threw Jake the brown pair of earmuffs and threw Chloe the pair of black and red earmuffs.

"I got them because I thought they'd remind Nyx of you, Chloe." Senju said, a wry smile on her face which annoyed Chloe and made her command Nyx to use a dark pulse on Senju.

"Nyx, don't.." Jake mumbled, and Nyx accepted this command, instantly stopping the attack.

"Nyx? Why didn't you attack?"

"Nyx, why did you listen to me? And don't turn into the obsessive type of zoroark from Senju's story.."

They both asked in confusion. Nyx bowed her head and jumped onto jake's hat. "Nyx? Would you kindly get off of my head?" The fox yipped and jumped onto his shoulder.

"Nyx, you little traitor! Why did you abandon me for him?" Chloe asked, only for the Zorua to ignore her and wrap herself around Jake's neck.

"Well… it looks like I've got myself a new friend… and because it's night, I reckon we should camp out of town for a bit." Jake announced.

"NO!" Chloe shouted, "I can not be out in the wilderness with these fireworks going off! People will think of me as a freak!"

"Well, to be fair…" Jake started

"Shut up!"

Jake laughed and gently placed Phoebe on the floor, in order to retrieve a tent from his bag.

"Well… since I only planned on me being on this journey… I've only got one tent. A Pokèmon battle should suffice to see who gets it." Jake said.

"But.. what about me? I have no Pokèmon." Senju said.

"You can bunk with Chloe if she wins." Jake replied.

"Alright… The battle to decide who gets the tent between Jake and Chloe… Begin!"

Nyx and Phoebe jumped onto the ground, and stood twenty paces between each other. Nyx primed herself to attack, and Phoebe attempted to, but her form was sloppy.

"Alright, Phoebe, quick attack!" Jake ordered. Phoebe yipped excitedly, and attempted running forwards. Unfortunately, it was only an attempt. Phoebe took three steps before rolling over and barrelling into Nyx, and causing them to form into a heap.

"Phoebe, are you alright!?" Jake frantically asked, receiving a pained yip in reply, Jake sighed, but the sigh turned into a gasp as Nyx pushed the fox off of her

"Good job, Nyx, Dark Pulse!" Chloe shouted, and whilst the little Eevee was still in the air, the beam of darkness threw Phoebe into a tree, knocking her out.

"Chloe wins!" Senju rejoiced. "See you tomorrow, Jake!" Senju said as she disappeared into the tent with Chloe.

"Stupid Zorua... " Jake muttered, and walked over to Phoebe. "You okay, girl?" He asked her, getting a sad yip in response.

"Don't feel sad, girl. I shouldn't have picked a fight with them… now, let's leave them… and go to the Pokèmon centre in town.." Jake suggested, then he picked up Phoebe and started walking towards solaceon again, yawning as he went.

One hour later, he arrived in Solaceon.

"Who knew it would take so long to get here.. Not I.." He yawned, and walked into a stone building with a luminous red roof.

"Hello?" He asked as he came through the door, he was greeted by a pink haired lady in a nurse's uniform

"Hi, welcome to the Solaceon pokecentre. Is this your first time in a Pokècentrenter?"

"Yes, it's my first time in a pokecentre… but can I just get a room and my Phoebe healed, please?" Jake replied, yawning

"Certainly!" The nurse said, rejoice in her voice, she handed him a key and took Phoebe off of him. "Second door on the left, sir." The nurse announced.

"I'd rather stay out here until my Eevee is healed, please."

"Yes.. I suppose you can." She disappears through a door, and Jake flops onto a sofa.

I'll just rest here… He thought to himself. Jake, as he later found out, was very comfortable on the couch, and swiftly fell into a sleep and had a dream, one that he has been having since a young age.

 **So, there it was, chapter 5! Jake has finally arrived in solaceon and Nyx has started to like him. Well, as I've said before don't forget to review and follow for all future updates. Locke out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! we all know what day today is, so happy Thursday to you all! So, as a present this Thursday, I think I may just give you all chapter 6 of the Journey of a lifetime, but before we start let's respond to some reviews.**

 **Okay, now that that is done, let's get one with the show!**

 **Chapter 6**

When Jake was young, he had barely any friends. He was lonely. The only friends that he had were his Parents' Pokèmon: Terra the torterra. Abba the empoleon, Elvis the Houndoom, Survivor the luxray, David the Staraptor and Typhus the Typhlosion. Whilst he got on well with Terra, who saw him as her own child, he spent most of his free time with either Elvis or Typhus who would help him with his life, like: how do I stand up to bullies? How do I make friends? Well, except for the friends part. Making friends in fire type society is very different than in human society, so even if he did listen to his friends' advice, it wouldn't work anyway. So, when he went to sleep, which he often did, he was visited by a 'friend' called Alexander. He figured Alexander to be a fragment of himself. A friendlier version of himself, seen, very obviously earlier on, he has no social was a guy who had medium length ginger hair, owned a bow similar to Jake's, and wore very strange grey clothes. These clothes were loose, but still covered Alexander up properly and provided him proper protection from the elements. When Jake first 'met' Alexander, he had owned a Treecko called Pan and a Crobat which he told Jake had supposedly been passed down for generations, starting with his many greats grandma, the warlord of Viperia, Nene. As Jake had grown, so had Alexander, each year, Alexander had seemed to grow nearly the same amount as him, despite being a "figment of his imagination". The weird thing is, though, the closer to him starting his journey, the less Alexander 'visited' him. Jake just thought that this was due to him aging and becoming more mature, not that Alexander was real, and on an adventure himself…

"Now where is that nest? I was told it would be around here somewhere..." muttered Alexander, his treecko,. just shrugged "well, there's no point in staying on the ground if we are trying to find a rowlet nest... Geez, I knew it would be hard but not this hard...ok, Pan, jump on"Alexander Ordered, causing Pan to hop onto his trainer's back as Alexander started to climb the tree "hmm not here" Alexander jumped from tree to tree, looking for his prey, but to no avail. It was then, he heard a scream ring out through the forest What was that? Alexander thought to himself as he stopped his present hunt and started a new one, one to find the source of the scream.

As he neared the source of the scream, he saw a mess of red fabric with wooden pegs and iron rods scattered through it.

'That's the source of the scream..' He thought to himself as he jumped out of the tree and went to aid the inhabitants of the tent until he heard two female voices arguing

"If you'd just pitched it properly it wouldn't have been a problem!"

"Oh, yeah? Well if your Zorua wasn't so afraid of the Fireworks, I would've been able to!"

Similar comments continued flying away from the tent, as he neared the tent, he cautiously started moving the pegs off of it.

"Hello? Are you alright in there?" He asked the females

"No. We aren't.. Our tent collapsed on us thanks to someone not putting it up correctly!" The first voice replied.

"Alright... I'll help you out…" He Sighed as he started to take pegs and rods, throwing them onto the damp forest floor next to the tent.

"Hey.. could you be a little quicker?" The first voice asked him

"No, I can't. I'm going as fast as I can." Alexander replied, his anger growing.

Eventually, the all of the rods and pegs had ended up on the forest floor.

"There. You're free." He declared to the two females in the tent, who had climbed out of the red mess of fabric. "You should really learn how to pitch a tent." He joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, whatever." The first voice replied. It belonged to a girl with messy blonde hair and a black tracksuit. Chloe. "Look, , I thank you for your help, and I'm glad that you're not Jake-" she said, before being cut off by Alex

"Jake? As in Jake, Jake? Brown hair, brown eyes and a kinda western look about him?" the hunter asked.

"Umm.. yeah.. How do you know him?" Chloe replied, bewildered that Alexander and Jake knew each other.

"He and I go way back… when we were both younger, we'd see each other loads.. Almost on a daily basis, even." The Ginger stated.

"Every day, huh? Well, you don't look like a local. If you were his friend, you'd have started his journey with him. So, what have you to say about that?" Chloe interrogated

"Well, you see, I'm not from around here.. Around here, people have a much paler complex.. I was born in Hoenn, like my dad, hence the tanned look about me. My mother, though? She's an entirely different story. She's actually the confluence of the viperian and Avian royal blood lines!" Alex exclaimed.

"So, one of your grandparents was a bird?" Chloe teased

"No! Of course not! I mean the nation of Avia, in Ransei."

"So, you're also from Ransei?"

"Kinda… my ancestors actually fled from Ransei after the great war between Locke and Nobunaga... This resulted in my Mother's side of my family actually being from Hoenn for the past hundred years. But believe me, I am of Viperian heritage." The ginger assured the blonde

"Fine.. I believe you, you do seem to have a royal heir about you. Now, do you know where Jake is? He did kinda ditch us."

"Not exactly, but I can find him if you want me to. The nearest town is… solaceon, right? That's where he'll be. He doesn't seem like a guy to sleep on a wet ground."...

Jake slowly awoke, feeling a wet sensation on his cheek.

'Huh? W-what? Why's my neck so sore?' he asked nobody in particular as he slowly rose into a sitting position.

'Oh.. hey.. Phoebe..' Jake muttered as he realised his loyal fox was beside him. He received a yip of excitement from the little vixen "when did you wake up?"

he asked, obviously not expecting an answer. "you just got out of healing, and you felt severe separation issues, so when you saw me, you wanted to wake me up?" he asked, joking around with his Eevee but receiving a disappointed look from her in response.

"So that's a no, then… but why did you wake me up? because dawn had broken?"

at that, the little Eevee danced around in excitement.

"Okay.. so we should go and find Chloe and Senju?"

Jake stood up, stretching his arms. from there, he picked his bag up and slung it onto his back.

"Thanks for healing my Eevee, nurse.. and for letting me sleep in the lobby."

He shouted at him as he left the hospital, and heading North once more.

As Jake travelled back up the singular street, he saw the remnants of the presumably ancient festival, and read the various banners, a few such examples were:

'see if your Pokèmon really likes you'

'read your Pokèmon's mind, see what they really think!'

'you there, person, come and see my stall!'

The common theme of being close to your Pokèmon continued, making Jake wonder: 'why were there fireworks?' He stopped and looked down the street, causing Phoebe to look up at her trainer with worry.

"Oh. sorry, Phoebe, I got lost in thought, there.. wondering why there were fireworks for a Pokèmon friendly festival. I guess I don't have all of the answers, do I? But who needs all the Answers?" He pondered, walking once again and continuing to read the signs.

'Unleash your inner Pokèmon'

'the pokè life is the best life! Try some poffins Today!'

These signs continued until he saw one that said:

'what is your eeveelution?' with a shadowy figure beneath it.

"what is he still doing here? The festival was last night, wasn't it?" Jake asked the eevee, receiving a confused noise in return

"whatever… I didn't go on an adventure just to find out what my Eevee would evolve into. I already know what I would like you to evolve into… an Espeon!"

He proclaimed, ignoring the stall.

As he neared the outskirts of the town, he met with three figures. his two dear friends and Alex.

"Hey, God-girl, hey Chloe!" he shouted, greeting them "who's that ginger guy?"

he inquired "wait.. Alex?"

 **And it is done! Don't forget to leave a review, because that section up there seemed a little empty. Also, be sure to tell me what you thought this chapter was poking fun at in the last half. Well, that was me for this week, Locke out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Thursday, another chapter. Today, we see the reunition of the gang and a slight bit of development for Senju. Fun times! And I'd like to give a shout out to an anonymous reader who was actually my first reviewer, so... Thankyou, man/woman. It is very much appreciated.**

 **Chapter 7**

The ginger lifted his arm behind his head with a sheepish grin

"Yep! That's right!"

Jake looked at his friend in astonishment

"What are you? what are you doing here? I thought you were a figment of my imagination. A dream."

"I thought you were a dream, too. However, I met these two ladies and they told me of you, and where you were going." Alex admitted, but received a snigger from Chloe

"ladies? ladies? you're calling us ladies?" Chloe said, struggling not to laugh, but inevitably failed and burst out into laughter. "I may be of royal lineage, but I am by no means a lady. But then, Yakshan princesses aren't treated like regular princesses. If anything, we're pushed more than Yakshan princes. Probably because men are the 'stronger race' or because I have to demand people's attention because people won't listen to a woman"

"Well, to be fair…" Jake, started, a mocking tone in his voice. "if I were a soldier of any kind, and I was given orders by you, I wouldn't listen. But, then, what's new? I don't listen to you anyway."

It was then, a smaller voice was heard

"Well... I, for one, took the 'lady' thing as a compliment, considering my social class." Senju stated proudly but took offence as Jake turned his head down with a frown, showing him Phoebe tugging at his pants, obviously mad at something.

"Well, now that the team is back together, with one more member, at that... Phoebe and I think that we should get going. With any luck, we can make it halfway to Hearthome city!" Jake exclaimed, making a decision for the entire group.

"Can't we stay in solaceon for a little while longer? I'd like to learn more about it. Or we could go to the solaceon ruins. That could be a fun place to go.." Senju offered, wanting to learn more about the culture of the town.

"Alright… phoebe, are you alright if we stay here a little longer? Just so long to explore the ruins since Senju wants to so bad." Jake asked Phoebe, who let go of his leg and sat down, her ears pinned to the side of her head seemingly sulking.

"She's not happy about it, but we can go and explore the ruins, so let's hurry and go!" Senju exclaimed, petting Phoebe in thanks, and getting a small 'vee' in thanks. Satisfied, she led the group East, towards a mountain.

Around half an hour later, the group of four had reached a small entrance to the mountain, decorated with a slightly brighter part of rock with strange engraved glyphs, similar to the Latin alphabet. Seeing the ruins, Senju looked around in awe, at how an ancient civilisation could build something like this.

"It… seems like this was their alphabet. But I'm pretty sure there are Pokèmon that look like this. I can't remember what they're called, though." Senju noted as they entered the small entrance, the rest of the group behind her. She continued onwards through the ruins, as she came to a central wall with several more of the Pokèmon engraved into it.

"Another wall… what does it say?" she groaned, unhappy at being unable to read the wall.

"Well, there are two ways we can go from here, and it looks as if it's only getting darker. Chloe, do you think that Nyx could take the lead? A dark type should be able to see in these ruins, right?" Jake supplied, attempting to assist Senju's exploration.

"Good idea. Nyx, you lead us forwards." Chloe ordered as Nyx jumped off of her shoulder and took a sharp left at the junction, with the other five following her.

"You know what would've been a good idea, Senju?" Chloe started. "If we'd bought a torch before hand. How can you research anything if you can't see it?"

"Umm.. that is a good point, actually. I don't know how I can research without being able to see it.." Senju admitted, feeling embarrassed that she hadn't properly thought her idea through. "I suppose we should turn back, then.." Chloe nodded and called Nyx back. They then proceeded to follow the fox out of the ruins.

"I suppose we should come back here when we're back in solaceon. We will return, right?" Senju asked.

"Of course we will, Senju. It may take a while to get back. We've got to run back through here, anyway." Jake stated, assuring Senju

"Oh. Okay, then." Senju said, a smile starting to form on her face.

"Now, what do you think about getting walking again?" Alexander asked, glad to be out of the cave. Unsurprisingly, he got a unanimous 'yes', and they continued on their journey, before camping out, a quarter of the way to the capital of the region.

 **so, the gang is together, yay! Well, you're probably wondering why this chapter was so short, right? Well, I should say that it's a secret, but I'm not mean. It is that the actual plot (yes, the villains) starts in the next chapter. So, see you next week where I will actually reply to reviews(If I have any. Please, I need reviews. I'm not a good writer). But, until then. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**You get two chapters today! Chapter Eight and Chapter Nine. Why two? well, the two are combined into one chapter here but were initially two. One starting after a scene change, but... two short chapters in a row isn't fair on you lot so enjoy it. I'll not be so generous in future. (As the chapters get longer)**

 **Chapter 8**

Deep underground, in an unknown location, a group of scientists were working on an unknown experiment…

"Sir, subject Theta has been a success!" A female shouted, the words echoing through the cold, dead, air of the facility. "Its vitals are showing positive, heart rate is steady and regular.." Her voice grew giddy as she listed off the status report. She looked up from a computer, peering through a thick window to see a wall of chambers, each containing a small light, a Pokèmon, and a speaker.

"Run further tests, see if it is capable of enhanced neurological thinking." A male voice barked through a speaker next to her.

"Yes, sir!"

The eighth pod moved forwards and opened up, revealing a small purple monkey, with a large hand on its tail.

"Now, then, let's see what you do here…"

Each light in each of the chambers turn off, leaving the monkey in complete darkness, and causing it to panic.

"No.. this isn't good…" she muttered to herself, as she turned on a microphone next to her.

"Theta, look around, you can turn the lights on by touching the ball." she instructed to the Pokèmon, which didn't listen and instead just wandered around, touching everything with its large tail, until it touched the ball, causing a small amount of light to return.

Yes.. it's working.. The worker thought to herself as the monkey looked at the ball, and nudged it back to its pod, causing the lights to dim, and the Monkey's face to turn solemn, and push the ball away. However, this predictably brightened the lights again, and encouraged the monkey to follow the ball, and push it so the light increased, until all the lights were on.

"Well done, Aipom. That was called a ball. You did well."The scientist said through the microphone, startling the monkey.

The scientist smiled and lowered the platform the ball was on back into the floor and slowly dimmed the lights.

"Now, let's see further intelligence…" the scientist pressed another button, causing two fruit appear on a pedestal with a riddle next to them.

"Okay.. aipom, pick up the fruit on the right.." The scientist asked nicely, but the aipom jumped onto the table, and she dimmed the lights, telling the monkey to get off, which worked.

Let's see…

The aipom moved its tail left, and the lights slowly dimmed, causing a response of the aipom to move it right and touch the apple on the right.

"Good job, aipom. That is right."

Throughout the night, the scientist continued working with the aipom, slowly teaching it more and more using the simple technique of dimming or sharpening the lights.

Jake awoke, feeling refreshed after a good night's rest in the tent (won by Alexander's Crobat the night prior) and stretched.

"Morning, Phoebe…" He whispered, waking the fox up. "Are you up for a bit of training? You've only been in one battle, and if we're to enter the league challenge, then we need to get you trained." The Kit sighed and waited for its trainer to pick it up. "Come on, Phoebe, if we are to train, then you need to get up yourself." Jake encouraged, receiving a glare from the kit in reply, but the Eevee stood up anyway and walked out of the open tent, Jake following him in red pyjamas.

"Okay, so first part of training for you: speed. Speed is how fast you move, and how easily you can dodge, right? So, I'll throw berries at you, and you're meant to either dodge or deflect them." Jake explained to the kit as he reached into his bag to grab some berries. "Ready…. GO!"

Jake started to Throw Berries at the Kit, who rolled out of the way of most of them, but still got hit by some.

"Okay, lets see how you did…" Jake examined the area around the Eevee "so, seven of the berries that I threw missed, one was thrown back at me and only two hit you." He smiled "well done. Very well done considering it was your first try. I was convinced I'd hit you more times than you dodged them. Wait a minute… have I even got you a Pokèball, yet?" Jake frowned, realising that he actually hadn't got a Pokèball for the kit despite having her for three days. "Well, there's only one solution for this, isn't there?" The boy's frown turned into a smile as he pulled a small black ball out of his bag. A luxury ball. "This will be quick, Phoebe, straight in the ball and straight back out again. I would never forgive myself if you got caught because I'd forgotten to put you in a ball, so…" Jake tapped the Kit with the orb, the ball instantly growing in size and opening to let the red energy of the fox into it. Once the ball had clicked shut, Jake pressed a small button on the side of it, letting the Eevee out of the ball in a flash of red. Opening its eyes, Phoebe smiled at her trainer and jumped straight at him.

"Phoebe! Come on, that's not fair!" Jake sighed "but I guess I can't blame you… I'd be distressed if I was put into an orb a fifth of my size. What was it like in there?" Jake inquired, expecting what he got, no answer. "Now… let's see what the old Pokèdex says about you…" He opened up his Mother's Pokèdex, and scrolled through it until he found Eevee, he sat next to Phoebe and pressed a button on it.

' _Eevee, the evolution Pok_ è _mon, It is a rare Pokèmon that is able to adapt to harsh environments by using its unstable genetic makeup to evolve'_

"So, you're rare, huh? I suppose I should've guessed that. I don't remember seeing many Eevee pass through Jubilife." The Teen noted, hugging the Fox close. "Should we wake Alex and the rest up, now? Of course we should. You go get Chloe, Senju and Nyx, I'll go and wake Alex up." He let go of the Vixen, who ran over to a sleeping Nyx, and nudged the Zorua awake.

A short while later, the entire group were once more awake and properly dressed, with Jake leading the way to Hearthome.

"So, Jake, what's your next Pokèmon going to be?" Alexander asked out of the blue.

"My next Pokèmon? I think I'm going to pick myself up a machop? I might get a roselia on our way to oreburgh.. It will help in the next gym, that's for sure." Jake replied, thinking about Alex's question seriously.

"Don't you need three Pokèmon, though? You've got Phoebe, you'll have a Roselia what else will you have?"

"Three? Oh, yeah.. The League rules.. I forgot about those… um… could I borrow Nyx for a while? I don't know what else I'd have on my team, considering that I don't want to copy Mum…" Jake asked Chloe, realising that Alex was correct.

"No, you can't. Find your own third member. Get a Zubat or something.."

"Rua!" The Zorua scolded, angry at Chloe's decision.

"Fine, you can borrow Nyx. but only for the Gym, then I want her back, deal?"

"Deal." The two shook hands, and Nyx moved across Chloe's arm and onto Jake's shoulders. "Well, she seems happy to change hands, I guess." Jake noted, receiving a happy yip in return.

"So, your unofficial next Pokèmon is Nyx, then?" Alexander asked, wishing for confirmation.

"Yes, Alex, it is. I thought you'd have better comprehensive skills than that, with you being the social one out of the two of us."

"Hey, I was just making sure! You never know with you lot, Nyx might end up wanting to stay as Jake's Pokèmon forever." Alex commented, noting how much Nyx was enjoying sitting on Jake's head.

"I hope not… That will be cheating in my eyes… it was Chloe who befriended her, it would be wrong to betray her trust."

"Aww, thanks, Jake! I always knew I could count on you if I needed to."

"Umm.. you're welcome? Anyway, we're nearing hearthome. We can stay there tonight, restock in the morning, and head off." Jake announced with a smile, the group simply nodding and falling into silence.

They eventually saw a solitary trainer, stood in the middle of the road and observing a small owl-like Pokèmon

"Hey! There are better places to observe a… whatever that is… than in the middle of the road, you know… maybe you could, I don't know, observe it in the grass or trees?" Jake shouted, attempting to get the trainer to move.

"Hey, Jake, I don't think that Rowlet is here on its own free will. It's too far away from the rest of them to be wild…" Alexander whispered.

"Really? So it's a partner, then?" Jake wondered with a smile. "Okay, since you won't move, we'll have to battle."

The Trainer turned around, her dark brown hair, blowing in the wind behind her.

"You wish to battle? Fine, then. A one VS. one. League regulations." The Female said, accepting Jake's challenge.

"Okay, Phoebe, this is your time to shine, girl… Go!" The Eevee jumped in front of Jake, and got ready to fight.

"Alright, Frey, get ready."The Rowlet fluttered in front of his trainer and bowed politely.

"I'll referee, then.." Senju muttered, moving over to the side to spectate the battle. "The Battle between Jake and… what's your name?"

"Zoey. My name is Zoey."

"Okay. The battle between Jake, and Zoey… Begin!"

"Frey, Leafage!" Zoey commanded directly after Senju announced the battle's beginning, causing blades of grass to uproot from the ground and fire directly in the direction of Phoebe, who narrowly dodged the attack letting the only damage done be to her left ear.

"Good job, phoebe… get in close and use tackle!" The Eevee nodded, running towards the Rowlet and slammed into it, sending the rowlet flying towards a tree.

"That Eevee's strong, being able to do that to Rowlet, but it's not enough. Frey, peck!" The Owlet flew at Phoebe, it's small beak glowing white.

"Phoebe, Dodge!" Jake commanded, yet to no avail since the owl had slammed into the side of the Kit, opening a small wound in its side. "Are you okay, girl?" He asked, worried for his Pokèmon, who simply nodded and growled, wanting the battle to continue. "Okay, let's end this here and now. Tackle, get it into a tree!" The Eevee obliged, and sent the Rowlet flying into a tree, leaving a small imprint of it once it had fallen to the ground.

"You win, congratulations.. Here's your money, and I'll get out of the way, now." Zoey said, accepting defeat and handing the money over to Jake. "But on another note, how strong is your Eevee? I mean, I've not had Frey for long, but your Eevee looks so young, despite its power."

"The question isn't how strong Phoebe is, it's how strong Frey is. I've only had Phoebe for the last three days. That's all. And she's still just a kit."

"What? A kit? Really? Wait a minute, that means you took it away from its home!" Zoey raged, angry at Jake for 'taking Phoebe away from her parents at such a young age'.

"No! No, it isn't like that at all! She was a birthday present, honest. I got her egg a month or so ago, and I've been keeping her healthy ever since she's hatched. Speaking of keeping her healthy…" Jake opened his bag, and retrieved an oran berry. "Here, Phoebs… Eat this, it'll heal you and ensure that you don't need to go back in your Pokèball." The kit bit the berry, and smiled at Jake as all of her cuts except the wound from Frey's peck started to disappear. "Hmm… interesting… Alex, do you know any easy way to keep this clean? I haven't picked any potions up yet, and I don't want to put Phoebe in her Pokèball, I don't think she likes it." The Eevee shook her head, indicating to Jake that she didn't want to go in her Pokèball.

"I think I've got a potion… If I don't, I'm pretty sure you can clean it out with crushed Oran Berry." Alex replied, reaching into his bag and pulling out a small, purple squirt bottle. "This may sting, Phoebe, as such I give you permission to bite me if you want to." The Ginger sprayed the wound with the potion, and she winces despite the wound starting to close. "All better." The Eevee licked Alex's left hand in thanks, and sat in front of Jake, wanting to get moving again.

"Well, Zoey, it has been nice meeting you, but we must get back on the road." Jake said as he picked up Phoebe to walk.

"Likewise. I'll probably see you again in the future, and I'd like to have a rematch." The two shook hands and parted ways, destined to see each other again in the future.

 **so there they were, chapters eight and nine! Now, could anyone tell me the genius of the name project theta? Well, That wame for this week. I'll see you next week for chapter 10.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone... Locke here. I apologise for not uploading last week, however, I was on holiday with no access to any computer on which I could work on.(I had my phone, but it's not good for writing on) So... my deepest apologies for that. I would give you two chapters but... I don't really have two chapters spare to give you... so, please enjoy this chapter anyway and don't forget to give me feedback... I've only got one review, and I've already responded to it. Without further interruption, I present chapter nine!**

 **Chapter 10**

That night, Jake, Chloe, Senju and Alexander arrived in the capital of Sinnoh. Hearthome City. Upon arriving in the city, Chloe stared at the lighting of the streets in the dark.

"Wow... I've never seen such a bright city… even in the dark! Although it is a little intimidating if you ask me… with the large twisting streets, the constant sound of engines, and even the darkness of some of the side streets…"

"What's wrong, Chloe? Is someone so proud and the future Queen of a dark nation scared?" Alex mocked.

"No. it's not that, this place is just... It's intimidating, okay? You never know when anyone could jump out and attack you!" Chloe retaliated, jumping as Phoebe jumped onto Chloe from behind. "That's not funny, Phoebe! You scared me!"

"I think it is pretty funny…" Jake muttered, failing in his endeavours not to laugh.

"Did you make her do this?"

"Nope, she did it on her own, but it's pretty great. I was actually planning to get Alex to do something, but I guess Phoebe is just a mind reader, aren't you?"

"Vee!" The Eevee attempted to jump onto Jake's shoulders, but couldn't get a grip thanks to Nyx's presence, and instead decided to rest on top of Jake's bag

"Phoebe, I know you're not going to like this, but you've battled, been injured and have walked all day, so… return.." Jake muttered solemnly as he pulled the Luxury Ball from his belt and returned the fox. "I'll let you out at the pokècenter, alright?" He asked the ball, clipping it back onto his belt. "Now, come on… I want to get a room at the pokècenter… I'm tired and want to sleep. I've not had a break all day."

"Who's fault is that?" Senju asked, causing Jake to bow his head.

"It's my fault, Senju. I was just so excited to get Phoebe so trained up. I'm actually surprised she stood up to Zoey's rowlet, though… that thing looked so tough.."

"Well, pokèmon do extraordinary things at times. And I'm not going to mention that you had trained with her all morning." Alex input.

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"Just a hunch I got from seeing the ground full of berries, and waking up without you being in bed."

"What? Why didn't you come outside, then?"

"It was cold. And I was in my pyjamas."

"Wait, you're complaining that it was cold? Excuse me, but we'd like to talk about this for a minute, we slept outside all night. We're lucky that we don't have hypothermia or any other cold-based disease, so don't you go complaining that you were cold!" Senju shouted, getting angry at Alex for saying what he did.

"Hey, easy, I was messing around. I just thought that it would be best to give you your own space, Jake, that's all."

"Of course you were 'just giving me my own space' why else would you stay inside the tent? Actually, I don't think you wanted to get in the way of our training, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I guessed you were training because it was too early in the morning to risk waking Chloe or Senju up."

"What is that meant to mean?" Chloe questioned, a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"Well… umm.. What I mean is.."

"What he means is that you need your sleep."

"Yeah, you two need it after the night before!" Alex proclaimed, proud that he'd talked his way out of that situation.

"I suppose you're right.. I can't fault your great genius, I guess."

After a while, the group came upon the town's Pokèmon centre, its red roof lighting the area around it.

"Why does the Pokèmon Center need to be so brightly lit?" Senju asked, "I mean, think of the light pollution!"

"Senju, why do you think it's so brightly lit? It needs to be a beacon for all the trainers. Although I'm unsure why. My best guess leads me to believe that it's a relic from when it was legal for trainers to use fly, so their pokèmon know where to land."

"That's… not a bad theory, Jake! But when was flying on your pokèmon disallowed?"

"Since Mum decided it to be so, that's when. She said that too much criminal activity takes place in the sky or something, or that terrorists were using flying types to make a quick getaway. But despite that, the Rangers are still picking up reports of people jumping on staraptors to get away. On the Upside, we can look up without worrying about getting fresh staraptor droppings in our mouths.."

"Wait… that's something that happened?"

"No, probably not. But it's a funny thing to think about."

"Okay, so if flying on a pokèmon has been outlawed, why do people keep flying types around?" Chloe asked.

"Well, lady Chloe, it is all to do with the type chart. Three of the gyms are easier if you've got a starly, they are also agile enough that they can dodge with some decent speed. Does that answer everything?" Senju explained to the Blonde.

"I guess so…"

"Good, because we really need to get to sleep, now. We haven't even booked a room, yet." Jake noted, as he entered the sliding door and being greeted by the Nurse.

"Good evening, adventurers, what is it that you require?" The Nurse asked.

"I would like you to heal Phoebe for me, and I would like to rent two rooms, please. Two rooms for two."

"Can I have some identification as I'm sure you're aware that it is only registered trainers that get the rooms for free."

"Uh… okay." The brown-haired boy hands over his Pokèdex to the Nurse who scanned it.

"Well, 'dawn', I'd like five hundred Pokè please, as I know you aren't the champion, and 1000 pokè to heal your Pokèmon."

"I.. I don't have that much. Here, I've got five hundred. Just for our rooms." Jake mumbled, putting five hundred Pokè down on the table, only for it to be picked up by the Nurse. "Although Dawn is my Mother's name. Why else would I have her pokèdex?"

"Because you could be a stinking, no good, thief. That's why."

"I could be a thief? Look at me, and then at the picture of my Mother, surely you can see some similarities?"

The Nurse paused before sighing,

"Fine, you win. You don't seem like a bad kid, and I can see a bit of Dawn in you. I'll heal your Eevee for free and print off some proper identification for you." She said with a smile,

"You wait there for a minute." The Nurse turned to a computer. "Now, I'm going to ask some information from you, and I'd like you to answer the questions, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Date of Birth?"

"26th of Mew, 2022."

"Alright, Address?"

"That's.. Er… 34 meteor road, Veilstone, Sinnoh. The Postcode is TA8 9BB."

"Alright, that is… Valid.. Huh.. what do you know? You are Dawn's kid, well…" The Nurse handed the Pokèdex back to Jake,

"Can I have a photo for your trainer card, please?"

"Yeah, sure.." Jake said, standing upright as the Nurse took a picture of him.

"That's good… good.." The Nurse clicked a mouse and smiled as a printer beneath the desk whirred to life, spitting out a black and silver card, containing all of Jake's information including his photo. "Now you've got a card, I can legally heal your pokèmon for free." She said with a smile, taking the Luxury Ball Jake offered to her and heading into a back room to sort Phoebe out. Behind him, Jake's companions were sniggering, and Alex was brave enough to stand next to him.

"What was that about, eh? Just walking into a Pokèmon centre, hoping to sleep and have your Eevee healed, and the Nurse is just like: 'oh, you need some proper identification. I'm so stupid that I don't even know that the champion of the region can defend herself'" The Ginger mocked. "I mean, seriously. Her Husband may have been a terrible trainer, but you and she definitely aren't." He received a glare from Jake "okay, maybe your dad wasn't all that bad, but he was mugged by team galactic. First off, they were a bunch of Push-Overs and second, he required your Mother's help to get it back."

"That's acceptable, aside for the fact that there were two galactic grunts, and Mum… okay, she was the one who took out Cyrus by herself and… alright, I admit it… Dad was kinda weak, but you've got to remember, he was only bad because he didn't know strategy. He had good pokèmon but didn't know how to use them. Anyway, how did you find out about that?"

"I'm in touch with people… and I'm pretty sure you told me at one point." Jake glanced at the ginger sceptically but eventually smiled.

"Alright, if you say so. I don't remember saying this, so…"

"I'm telling the truth, Jake, don't worry. Now, I'll make myself scarce." Alex said as the Nurse came back to Jake with Phoebe

"You know, Jake, it's getting lat.. Surely you'd be in your room by now?"

"No, Ma'am. I was waiting for my pokèmon to heal." He replied, grabbing the luxury ball from the Nurse. "Thankyou." He mumbled as he took one of the keys the Nurse left for them. "You two, get your key. We've got a long day tomorrow." He called behind him, prompting Chloe and Senju to grab their key from the desk and head to their delegated room.

The following morning, Alex was awoken by the sound of something happening on the street outside the red-roofed building.

'What's going on? It's, like, seven A.M. no man should be awake this early' He thought to himself as he rolled out of bed. He yawned and stretched and he made his way to the Window, which had been left slightly ajar to prevent it getting too hot at night. As he peered down onto the streets he heard a Woman speaking on a Megaphone.

'Alright, that has to be illegal…'

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, may introduce you to - Angie the Aipom! Say hi, Angie." The Woman announced, the noise of her voice echoing through the streets.

"Ai- Haipa- Hello-pom!" The Aipom struggled, causing the people on the street to gasp.

"As you can tell, Angie is no ordinary Aipom. In fact, why don't you show them some tricks, Ange? Maybe you could… throw this ball at the wall and catch it again?"

The Aipom nodded as he caught the ball, threw it at the wall, causing the ball to bounce off of it and rebound to Ange who caught it with its tail.

"Good girl, Ange. now, can you throw it back to me?"

"Oook ook.. Ookay!" Ange replied as she threw the ball back to the presenter.

"Now, ladies and Gentlemen, we can train your Pokèmon to speak just like Ange! All we need is a small fee of ten thousand Pokè!"

'Ten thousand to get your Pokèmon to talk?' Alex thought with a sigh. 'I should put a stop to this before it turns out to be a scam..'

"Of course, for twenty thousand Pokè you can have a special disk good for all of your Pokèmon!" She announced to the crowd, earning a great amount of "ooh"s and "ah"s.

"Step up, one and all to get your own Voice Disk, today!"

Many of the crowd came to the stage that the woman and Aipom were on, and asked for more demonstrations of the Aipom's intelligence.

"Okay, okay, if you're not convinced… You there, with the Ralts, would you like to step forwards?"  
"Uh, me?" A male voice asked, wanting confirmation.

"Yes, you." The announcer confirmed.

"Okay…" The male stood up on stage with his ralts.

"Now, if you could use this Disk like you would a TM, please?"

"Alright…" The Man said, placing the given disk on his Ralts' head.

"Okay, Ralts, could you say hello, please?"

"Ralts. Hello."

"So, as you can see, that was an ordinary ralts, that did not know how to speak English. With the help of this Disk, it could!"

"Wow"

"Amazing!"

"Remarkable!"

Many of the crowd said as they queued up to get some Disks for their Pokèmon.

'Hmm… That seems a little too convenient and quick for my liking… I know how these work.. They get an employee of the company and give them the freebie as they won't lose anything…' Alex thought, sceptical of the display 'I suppose I should go down there and check it out myself.'

"Okay, Crobat.. We've got some work to do." The Ginger whispered as he let the crobat out of its pokèball, which frowned at him. "I know you don't like it in there, but you needed to stay in the pokèball as this room is too small for all of the pokèmon to sleep in here. Which is why Jake has Phoebe and I have Pan out. But, we need to stop the people of this city from being scammed." He explained, a smile growing on his face as he got into a red uniform. "Agent Alex reporting for duty." He said into a small red box, which transmitted signals to a far away place.

He ran out of the hospital at great speed, his trusty Crobat flying beside him.

"Crobat, go ahead and try to stop the people of Hearthome from buying those disks!" He commanded, to the bat causing it to fly ahead of the ginger to reach the stage.

"Cro!"

"Buzz off, you! We're trying to revolutionise pokèmon training, here!" The lady on the stage shouted, trying to push the giant bat out of the way. "I.. I, uh.. Apologise, people.. Please, don't be afraid to step up and either sign your pokèmon up for training to speak or pay twice the price to have it now!"

"Crobat! Bat!"

"Get out of here, you stupid bat! You're disturbing my customers! Ange, show it what for!" The Announcer shouted, simultaneously commanding her Aipom to use a swift attack.

"Stop right there, you are under arrest!" Alex shouted as he saw the swift attack collide with his Crobat.

"What, for attacking an annoying Crobat?"

"No, for attacking the pokèmon of the law!"

"Well, how could I have-"

"You could've just ignored him, instead you decided to attack. Now, I may not press charges against you if you prove to me that your 'voice disks' actually work."

"Why wouldn't they work? It's the exact same process as a TM, you give it to your Pokèmon and they learn how to speak!"

"Good, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind teaching Crobat how to speak."

"Of course not, Ranger." She growled as Crobat moved to the side of her. "Here, you stupid thing." She muttered as she pressed a disk to the crobat's head.

"Okay, Crobat, say hi." The Ginger commanded

"Crobat! Cro-Cro- Bat Bat!"

"Just as I thought.." He mumbled, pulling out the Red Box. "Alexander Jacobs requesting back-up, case of fraud, I repeat, case of Fraud. Well, lady, you're going to rot in a cell."

"Oh, no! I'm going to be trapped in a building for a year! What a shame.." She shouted sarcastically as a posse of Rangers sped around a corner in a car.

"Alright, you lot! Stand down!" A voice said from one of the cars.

'Brilliant, they have arrived.' The Ginger thought to himself as he backed away from the company.

"Hey, officers. I assume you got my call?" He asked to the window, prompting the ranger to turn the window down.

"Yes, that I did. What did they commit?"

"Fraud, officer- Crobat, wing attack!" He called, as he saw the criminals start to escape which prompted the Crobat to fly between their legs and trip them over. "As I was saying, it was fraud officer. They were offering tuition and TM like Disks to make people's' pokèmon talk to them." The Ginger finished with a sigh.

"Thank you Jacobs, your work here is done." The officer said as he climbed out of the car. "Alright, you two. Stay exactly where you are." He called as he walked over to the fallen criminals. "You two are going to jail on accounts of fraud." He smiled as he pulled them up by their collars. "Thanks again, officer Jacobs." The elder ranger called as he threw the two criminals into the two separate cars. The Ranger then climbed back into his car and drove off, leaving alex feeling accomplished as he walked back to the Pokècenter.

 **And that was it. a very long chapter, but one of my personal favourites. We get to see more of Alex's backstory, with him being a ranger. we also get to learn more about this world's calendar and how far in the future it is actually set. (hint, look at the birthdate for Jake) Also, naming schemes for the Months as there were no Romans in this world, so there is obviously a different naming scheme for the months (Props to anyone who guesses what Mew is meant to be) Well... that's me for this week. I'll see you next week. Definitely. For the capture of an age.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Running out of a buffer here... only got one more complete chapter. I guess that means it's time to stop being so lazy about writing... anyway, it's another beautiful Thursday and you all know what that means. Another chapter for you all to enjoy! In today's chapter, Jake makes a new friend! So, as many Men have said - On with the show!**

 **Chapter 10:**

"Alex! Where have you been?" Jake shouted, his voice sounding annoyed as he saw Alex casually walking through the automatic doors of the hospital.

"Doing stuff." The ginger replied nonchalantly.

"What stuff?"

"Private stuff. Job stuff."

"Job? What job?"

"There is more I know about you than you I Jake. Don't forget that."

"Fine, I'll figure it out eventually. You will tell me."

"You'd have to catch me first. Now, what was your plan for today Jake? Was it to make your way to Mount Coronet and catch yourself a Roselia?"

"Y-Yeah, get to Mount Coronet and catch a Roselia to help against Roark. But I thought we could've stayed here for a while?"

"Not a good idea, there are probably people looking for me now."

"What? Looking for you?" Chloe outburst "what have you done?"

"Stopped a couple thugs."

"That's what you were doing, then! So you've probably got some people from their gang hunting you down, you idiot." Jake shouted.

"Sorry, but I was doing my job."

"It's alright. But if we run into those people, well…"

"You won't hesitate to let me go in?"

"I will, and if I'm strong enough by then I'll stop them from getting you, but I've got to keep my journey continuing and safe, alright?"

"Alright.," Alex replied, his voice clearly showing disappointment and sadness.

"Jake, are you sure that's the thing you want to do? He's been your friend for how long? It's not wise to get shut of someone's friendship like that…" Senju advised.

"It's fine, Senju... If the heat gets too high, we can meet back up in the next destination. Okay, Alex?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's good" The Ginger said with a smile as he fell behind Jake, who decided to start walking off, his faithful Eevee at his heels.

"Alright, lads, this is a good time to get out and grab her! The boss would like this one alot.." A shady man commanded as he and his gang pulled Pokèballs.

"Pachirisu, ThunderWave" He commanded as a small white squirrel popped out of the red capsule and fired a small beam of electricity at a small green Pokèmon, causing it to turn its head to the Pachirisu.

"Roselia. Rose.." The Thorn Pokèmon muttered as she froze in paralysis.

"Tangela! Constrict!" Another thug shouted as a Tangela appeared from a Pokèball to wrap the Pokèmon up.

"So, Jake, how do you plan to catch this Roselia?"

"Simple, fight it with- wait... Do you hear that?" He asked, hushing himself.

"Yeah, I do… what do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but… Phoebe, come on!" Jake shouted, urging the young Eevee to chase after him until he found the source of the Commotion. "Get away from that Pokèmon!" Jake shouted, "Phoebe, tackle the big one!" He commanded, causing the Kit to look around and attack the leader of the group making him turn around and kick her into a tree.

"Phoebe! Are you alright?"

"Vee…"

"Good…"

The Eevee stood up and got ready to tackle the leader before Jake ran into the guy, fist first.

"Never again will you hurt any of my Pokèmon you sick and twisted-" he was cut off by a jab to the stomach which winded him. "Okay.. that hurt… Phoebe, Tangela!" He called out, before being punched once more.

"Listen, kid, this Roselia is the boss' you won't stop me from getting it for him." He whispered in the teen's ear before Phoebe ignored her Trainer's order and bit the leader's arm. "What the- I thought I told you to get lost, you little whelp!" He growled as he attempted to throw the Evolution Pokèmon off of his arm, simply making her bite harder. Phoebe's distraction, however, worked as Jake was released from the larger man's grip, allowing him to run over and tear the Tangela away from the Roselia.

"Roselia, please, get out of here!" The teen pleaded, only for the Roselia to shake her head and put her arm to her mouth, then blow into it, sending out a soothing sound and tiring the Thug leader.

"Thank you, Roselia… Phoebe, finish him.. Quickly!"

Just before the Eevee bit the guy's neck, Alex appeared.

"Jake, you know full well that trainers aren't allowed to directly tell their pokèmon to kill anyone... Crippling, on the other hand, I can turn a blind eye to."

"Alright… Phoebe, get away from him... He has learnt his lesson. Thank you, Roselia. You saved me there." He said, causing Phoebe to back away from the man and the Roselia to bow. "I know you've been wild your entire life, but would you mind coming with me?" The Roselia shook her head, indicating that she didn't mind journeying with Jake.

"Thank you, Demi.." He said with a smile as he took out a regular Pokèball and pressed it to the Roselia, capturing her.

"Hey… Al? Would you mind if we stayed back at Hearthome tonight? I… I got banged up pretty bad, there…" Jake asked, receiving a sigh from Alex.

"If you hadn't gone and recklessly done that…"

"Then Demi would've been severely hurt, and taken to have God knows what happened to her!"

"Whatever, just go to the Pokèmon centre to get you, Phoebe and Demi sorted out."

"Thanks, Al!" Jake Shouted as he walked back to Chloe and Senju.

"My goodness, Jake! What happened to you?" Our Protagonist's mother shouted through the video phone at the Pokèmon centre.

"I, uh, ran into a big guy's fist when I was trying to help a Roselia." He responded with a nervous laugh. "I'm alright, though, just a few broken ribs, and a busted up face… That's all. The Thug leader isn't so lucky… Phoebe tore one of his arms to shreds, and it serves him right for trying to throw her away." He announced, grinning.

"Who's Phoebe?"

"She's my Eevee... She's being held in the recovery ward at the moment, she got hurt badly by that monster."

"Alright, so she was the one who hatched, and what was the gang leader doing that got you mad?"

"Yes, Phoebe was my egg and the guy was forcing a Roselia to be taken away with his gang... He was probably a hired catcher, from the sounds of it."

"What happened to the Roselia?"

"Oh, you mean Demi?" Jake smiled as he pulled out the newly healed Roselia's Pokèball. "She's here. Say hi, Demi." He said as the red beam of light that came out of the ball materialised into the Roselia on the Keyboard.

"Roselia!" The thorn Pokèmon cried, greeting the wiser trainer.

"Well, isn't she cute. Hello, Demi. But what would this mean for Lucina, surely you wouldn't want two grass types on your team."

"Yeah, that's the thing, mum… I didn't really want to have the same Pokèmon you do, my final battle against you would be too easy otherwise."

"Would it? Remember, I've got a good thirty years of experience on you, kid."

"Yeah, but Phoebe's strong. Well, Mum, talk to you after I get my first badge, bye!"

"Bye!" His mother replied just before she hung up.

"Mister Hikari, your Eevee is healed." A new nurse spoke up, catching Jake's attention.

"Thanks, Nurse… Linda. Thanks a bunch." He said as he walked over to the nurse, read her name tag and got the black ball back from her.

"It's no problem, Mister Hikari. We're here to serve, as you should well know, but how we make money if trainers get free treatment and board is beyond me." She sighed.

"Tax money and Non-Trainers have to pay, don't they?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. Well, it has been nice talking with you, Mister Hikari, but there are other people wanting to have a room or their Pokèmon healed." She said with a smile, waving the teen away.

"Alex, what actually happened to Jake? He seemed more beat up than he says he is." Chloe inquired as she hung from a bunk bed.

"He got into a fight with some punk over his new Roselia. That's it."

"And those other marks on his arms? The red strips?"

"They… They were caused by something. I'm not sure he'd want me to tell you."

"He would, I know he would."

"Alright, I don't actually know, alright? But, if I had to guess he got those from the Tangela when he tried to rescue Demi, any other questions?"

"No, you've told us everything you know, that's all we needed."

"What did you need?"

"Peace of mind," Senju said, as she got up from her bunk. "I'll see you in a moment." She called as she walked down the corridor to a video phone and typed in a number, receiving a response after a few seconds.

"Hello? Who is this and how have you got my number?"

"Greetings, Ma'am, I am Senju and I've been travelling with Jake, your son, recently…"

"Jake? Why he's talked to me today but hasn't mentioned anything about companions other than his two Pokèmon, so how do I know you're not lying?"

"Simple. He got into a fight today with a thug, did he not? He was hit in the stomach a few times and had a busted up face. But, what he didn't tell you is that he had more damage. Now, don't worry, he's completely fine and sleeping right now, but he was probably hit multiple times by a Tangela."

"And he didn't tell me this why?"

"He didn't want to worry you, of course. Well, that's it. That's all I needed to say, good night, Mrs Hikari." The Yakshan hung up from the call and returned to her room.

"Oh, there you are. We were going to get a search party for you, led by your Father." Chloe joked, seeing the black haired maiden enter the room.

"Har har."

"So, Senju, what did you do?" Alex asked as he shifted on the bottom bunk of another bed.

"I just talked to someone, that's all."

"Alright…" Alex replied, eyeing her suspiciously. "Whatever, when Jake gets back in it is lights out!"

"Yes, Dad," Chloe muttered before the door opened and Jake returned through it.

"Hi, I was just out picking up some more supplies."

"With what money?" Alex asked, remembering that Jake didn't have any money the night prior.

"Some money that Mum sent me, alright?"

"Good," Alex affirmed with a yawn. "Anyway, go to sleep. You need it."

"Okay, goodnight you lot!" Jake shouted as he climbed onto the bunk above Alex with a wince and pretty soon, all of them were out like a light.

 **Friends don't have to be human, you know! friends can easily be Pokemon aswell. So, that was Jake's second team member, Demi the Roselia who will definitely be of some use with Roark in two weeks! Yes. Two weeks. The plot is going to speed up significantly from here on out. What was, once upon a time two or three chapters will now be condensed into one chapter. This means that the chapters are going to stay at this at least 2000 word mark, which is great in my opinion as it means that you've got more to read. However... It is not so good for me as it means I will have to work harder than ever before... what I do for my readers. Well, this has been Locke for this week. Goodnight, folks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow... this story is already ten weeks old. That's quite amazing...**

 **Review responses... only have one review and I've already responded to it.**

 **So, what are you to expect today? Well, today there is some conflict and an arrival at a place. That's all I will give you until you've read this. Have fun!**

 **Chapter 11**

The next day, The four of the travellers awoke, with Jake feeling very tired.

"Morning, guys.." he murmured as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Jake. Good sleep?" Alex asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, it was fine. I'm feeling a little sore now, though.."

"Understandably. You took quite the beating yesterday, I hope it was worth it." _But what am I saying? I would've done the same. He was just faster than I was…_ Alex shrugged that sudden thought off and smiled.

"Of course it was worth it! I got Demi, didn't I?"

"Yes, you got Demi but will she be useful?"

"Uh.. yes! Of course Demi will be useful, she is super effective against rock, part poison type so Gardenia will be a breeze. Mum's gastrodon will be no trouble… She'd be great for battle!"

"If you say so.."

"And, she's more refined than Phoebe is, so it would add a unique dynamic to the team."

"Okay, you've convinced me." The ginger sighed.

"Hey, Phoebe, go and wake Chloe up, will you?" Jake asked, waking up the little fox.

"Vee... Vee.." She moaned as she stretched and jumped onto the blonde's bed disturbing her sleep.

"Nyx, get off of me. Go and bug Jake or Senju.." She murmured, pushing the kit away.

"Vee! Vee!"

"Oh… Phoebe.. Do you want to go out? Fine." Chloe sat up and yawned. " but you'd better wake the other two up." She ordered before being called upon by Jake.

"Morning, sleepyhead." He said with a smile, looking at Chloe. "Come on, Phoebe. Back over here." He called, letting the fox jump back to him.

"Alright, let's wake Senju up," Alex muttered as he rolled out of the covers and poked the strategist, making her bat away his hand.

"No. ten minutes." She replied sleepily.

"Fine, ten minutes. That's all you've got." He ordered with a heavy sigh.

Twenty minutes later, they were all awake and ready to adventure.

"Alright, today's plan is to get to mount coronet, and make some money!" Jake announced as he looked into a small notebook he bought the night prior.

"Sounds good to me. But, Jake, just remember not to over do it." Alex cautioned, causing Jake to dismiss it.

"Hey! I'm not that bad, I was just punched in the stomach and in the face multiple times."

"Exactly. Just keep yourself safe, man. I'm your best friend!"

"Well, his only friend.." Senju murmured to Chloe, eliciting a giggle.

"Nah, he's got Phoebe, but Alex is definitely his only human friend." The blonde replied, being a little too loud and being rewarded by a glare from Jake.

"Yeah, my only human friend is Alex, sure."

After a while, the three of them stopped bickering and got onto the road, staying in their two groups and ignoring each other.

"Jake…" Alexander started.

"Alex, don't. I don't have any human friends other than you so I'm not talking to them. You can, but I'm not."

"Jake, please, you know that it's not good to hold grudges."

"Maybe not, but if there's one thing you need to know it is that growing up with animals does definitely rub some qualities off on you, such as being stubborn or being able to hold a grudge well."

"Really? Well, if you grew up with Pokèmon then why can't you understand them?" Alex interrogated, feeling much smarter.

"Because I'm still human, I doubt you can understand your Crobat. I mean, I know basic body language, but that's just about it."

"Basic body language? Alright, then... You're wandering through a forest alone and see a very hungry… shinx wandering alone, how would you act if it started to lick your hand?"

"Well, what I'd do if it started to lick my hand is give it some food if I had any and if I didn't, then I'd bend down to meet it on eye level to try and gain its trust."

"Okay, so what if you did have food, and it accepted it. Having gained its trust, you note that the Shinx is young and probably abandoned, you are miles away from the nearest town, so what do you do?"

"I would try to place a poke ball to it in order to safely take it to a Pokèmon centre, try to find its parents or take care of it myself."

"I've got nothing more… you'd make a good ranger, that's for sure."

"What? What do you mean, I'd make a good ranger?" Jake asked, bewildered.

"Did I say that? I don't' remember saying that. Why would I say that you'd make a good ranger?" Alex hurried, attempting to recover from his situation.

"You did, and… that's what those sirens were yesterday, right? That's what you were doing! You were just doing your job as a ranger to bust some crooks, right?"

"Yes… Yes, I was." Alex resigned with a sigh, causing Jake to grin.

After two days of walking, stopping only at the Coronet Pokèmon centre for one night, The two groups of two arrived at the top of a hill, seeing a sprawling city beneath them all.

"It's not as big as Veilstone, is it?" Jake noted,

"no, it certainly isn't but it's still bigger than Solaceon. But, then again, that's not hard is it?" Alex replied, forcing a laugh at the end

"No, Alex, no it isn't. Not at all." Jake sighed, looking over at the smiling ginger, who shrugged the situation off as if it was nothing. "But I'll tell you what, it looks different to the photos I've seen of mum's journey." And, of course it was. Oreburgh had changed dramatically in the last 30 years. The dull browns and greys of the town were gone, as the old mine had been completely depleted so trucks and trains had no reason to go there anymore. Thanks to this fact, the areas on each side of the road were no longer littered with old chocolate wrappers or crisp packets, instead it had been left to grow, leaving beautiful grassy fields and hills where the old mine and overused roads used to be. It went from being hellish and full of factories to being a generally nice place to live, with lots of money being spent on recovering the city which was sourced from the old mine. Even the old gym building had been torn down.

"Does it now? Well, I did hear of a recovery scheme for Oreburgh on the news five years ago… it's amazing how much hard work and determination can do in five years, isn't it? You might be able to confuse this place for floaroma with how good it looks. Alright, maybe not floaroma but it definitely doesn't look like a guy built around a giant pit." He replied, his voice seeming full of knowledge.

"Yeah, sure… I'm going to find the Pokècenter, you can go and do whatever shopping you need to. I've got to train before tomorrow's battle."

"What? Tomorrow? Can't you wait a little longer?"

"No. I can't. If I had reason to, then I would but this town is boring as it is… see you at the centre, Al!" Jake shouted as he sprinted down the hill, Phoebe following beside him.

 **So, for those of you wondering why Oreburgh city has changed so much, well... I did research(Yes, research) and a coal mine (which oreburgh's economy was definitely based upon) only has an expected life span of around twenty to thirty years. As such, by now the mine will have been shut down, and the area around it will be renewed, as indicated by what I've done! Other than that, next week you will be able to read the heated battle between Jake and Roark. I'll see you then!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is here, as is the battle against Roark, the once teen, still first gym leader of Sinnoh! (although Jake could've gone in any order, he decided to follow the footsteps of his mother.) So, review time -**

 **Thanks, John! I'm glad you are enjoying this story, I've put a lot of time and effort into it, and here's the next chapter for you, since you were so eager to read it!**

 **Chapter 12: Roark**

The rest of that day passed quickly, with Jake training Phoebe and Demi in order to take down the gym leader Roark. He had figured out that Demi knew mega drain, poison sting, magical leaf and grass whistle whilst Phoebe only knew tackle, wish, tail whip and sand attack, a clearly underwhelming move set, but one that Jake was determined to make work, so… How did his battle go? Let's find out...

Jake woke up early the next day, ready to face off against the gym leader.

"Alright, Phoebe… I say we just sneak out and take him whilst it's still early." He whispered into the ear of his kit making it awaken with a saddened cry. "I know, I know it's early… so I won't make you walk alongside me if you don't want to, there's always the luxury ball."

He said as he pushed himself into the sitting position and then to stand on the floor.

"So, what is it? The Luxury ball or walking?" He asked, offering the black ball to the young fox who replied by nuzzling Jake's leg. "you want to walk, then? Fine... you can walk with me." This comment made the eevee kit smile and chase her tail in pure happiness. "now, Phoebe, let's get us a gym badge." he grinned at his companion and started to make his way outside until he felt Phoebe bite his trouser leg and pull it away from the door.

"Phoebe? What's wrong? Oh… I get it.. we need member three, don't we? I guess I can try making up with Chloe…"

"Hey, Chloe? Are you in?" Jake asked, knocking on Chloe's bedroom door. "Chloe?" he heard a groan and a shout from within as the blonde opened the door.

"What?"

"uhh… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've been a jerk these past couple days… but what you said, about me not having human friends? That was uncalled for." Jake conceded, bowing his head and making the blonde laugh.

"Jake, it's fine. If anyone was at fault it was Senju. But… why did you have to wake me up so early?"

"I… I woke you early because I need a favour doing…" he started "remember before we got to hearthome I said that I wanted to borrow Nyx for the Roark battle? Well… could I borrow Nyx?" he finished.

"you came to apologise just so you could have a pokemon to fight with? Okay. Sure. You can borrow Nyx." Chloe answered, "but, I've got to be allowed to watch the battle."

"but that defeats the entire purpose of waking up early so I'd be the only person there." he sighed, "alright, you can come. But don't distract me." He resigned, clearly needing the blonde's pokèmon.

"Just let me get myself dressed and sorted, then we can go, alright?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just be quick. I want to get this battle done as soon as possible."

Ten minutes later, Chloe was ready to go.

"Finally done?" Jake asked, seeing the blonde out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, Jake. I'm finally done getting dressed. So… where's the gym?"

"The gym is in the old coal mine in the South-East of town. At least that's what the Nurse says."

"The old coal mine? It's a good job I didn't do anything special today, isn't it?"  
"What? You don't usually wear makeup or do your hair, do you?" Jake asked, confused with Chloe's statement.

"Uhh… That's a fair point, I don't wear makeup, but I could've done something special for the occasion of your first gym battle."  
"Yeah, well... don't. I'm glad you're just wearing your normal clothes."

"Uhh… Thanks?"

"Don't mention it. Now, battle time. Phoebe, get in your luxury ball, please. I'll call you out when I need you."

"Vee…" The Eevee bowed her head as she was enveloped by the red light of the luxury ball.

Around twenty minutes later, the duo had arrived at the old mine, which Jake was given the task of going through to get to the arena.

"This is where we split up, I suppose. You get to go to the stands, and I'm stuck… over here. Going through the mine with Nyx."

"Farewell, Jake. Good luck."

He nodded and put on one of the hanging helmets, ready to explore the cave.

Jake delved into the cave, all he could see was black. Black to the left, black to the right, black to the floor and black to the ceiling. He was essentially blind, to wander through the low caverns with Nyx. It confused Jake, the gym being underground. Surely it should be above ground, as the battles were meant to get intense. But, on the other hand, it was only the first gym. Maybe they expected the trainers not to have pokemon capable of destroying boulders yet. The surroundings terrified him, and it wasn't helped by the fact that Nyx would occasionally send swarms of Zubat or a charging Rampardos at the trainer.

"Nyx, stop that now. You're scaring me." He sighed, looking around to see the Zorua laughing at Jake.

Eventually, Jake saw the cavern open and brighten up, and, much to his relief, also saw a strong red head sat, facing away from the trainer.

"Welcome, child. To the Oreburgh gym. I am gym leader Roark."

"Hi. I heard you take battle challenges?"

"Now, now. There's no need to be so scared." The ginger said, standing up and facing Jake.

"Right… Of course, there isn't… Roark, I challenge you to single combat!" Jake called, standing straight and grabbing Demi's poke ball.

"I accept your challenge. Geodude, round one is on you!"

"Demi, let's rock these guys!"

The two trainers threw their poke balls, releasing their two pokemon and prompting an announcer to speak

"Let the battle between Roark the gym leader and Jake the challenger… Begin!"

"Okay, Demi, mega-drain!" The thorn pokemon curtsied then lime orbs flew off of the Geodude and into the assailant, sapping the rock of its energy.

"Geodude, are you okay?" The ginger called to the rock monster, it groaned in response. "That's a no, then… use a stealth rock, geodude!" The rock pokemon threw some rocks at Jake, surrounding him from all sides with dark grey monoliths.

"I don't need to switch my pokemon, I can beat you using only Demeter!" He boasted, causing Demeter to look back at Jake and frown. "Now, Demeter, use magical leaf!" glowing leaves materialised around the Roselia and flew into the geodude, knocking it out.

"Good work, kid. But that's not going to work against fighter number two - Onix, you're out!"

The rock snake roared as it materialised from the red light cast by the poke ball.

"Another rock/ground type? Come on, Roark, you can do better…" Jake muttered, brimming with confidence. This confidence, however, wasn't shared with the Roselia who started to back away from the monster. "You'll be alright, Demi… just do your best. I know that's all you'll need." He feebly attempted to reassure the Roselia who gave Jake a weak smile. "Good girl, Demi… Now, let's start this off with a grass whistle!"

The Roselia put her rose bushes(leaves? petals?) to her mouth and started to create a sweet melody, calming the intimidating snake and causing it to start to sleep.

"Onix, don't fall for it! Use a rock throw!" Roark called, snapping the rock pokemon from its trance and making it materialise a rock to fly into Demeter, throwing her against a wall of the arena.

"Okay, Demi… use magical leaf!" Jake called, with a couple of glowing leaves appearing at Demeter's side and jamming into the Onix's sides.

"Alright, Onix, use tackle!" The snake roared and rammed itself into the wall Demi was stood in front of, creating an imprint in the wall.

"Okay, Demi… That's enough." the teen recalled the damaged Roselia with a sigh.

 _I shouldn't have been so over-confident in her… I knew she was scared..._

"Alright, Nyx, are you ready?" The black fox jumped out from the shadows behind Jake, a devilish smile on her face, which was broken by the rocks surrounding Jake stabbing into the little fox "Alright, Nyx, open it up with a… umm…"

"Onix, rock throw!" Roark commands, taking advantage of Jake's hesitance, almost throwing the Zorua at the arena's wall. Almost. Fortunately, Nyx had jumped onto the rock, vaulted off of it and started to repeatedly scratch the Onix.

"Yeah, continue using fury swipes!" Jake shouted as if he knew what Nyx was going to do all along. Unfortunately, however, the fury swipes attack was nothing but a distraction to the Onix

"Onix, use tackle again, on the wall!" Roark commanded, hoping to get the Zorua off of the monster, to no avail. Eventually, the Onix fell, giving the advantage to Jake.

"Good work, Nyx. There's one left, so you've just gotta keep this up!"

"Okay… Aerodactyl, it's your turn!" the ginger threw a poke ball and the great grey pterosaur shrieked as it appeared into the world.

"An… Aerodactyl? I thought you had a Cranidos!" Jake shouted in confusion.

"Yes, well, I've been told that I need to shake it up, so… yeah… Aerodactyl, wing attack!" The pterosaur swooped down on the Zorua who attempted to attack its wings… which, as anyone with half a brain cell, would figure out wouldn't go well. A giant monster with a rock for skin, using its rocky wings to smash into a small fox… bye, bye fox… And that's kinda how it went… The Zorua managed to damage the pterosaur's wing but… not by much. It actually got Nyx hurt more as she was carried away and thrown off into a wall.

"Alright, Nyx... that's enough. You can go and sit with Chloe…"

 _That leaves me with just Phoebe…_ He gritted his teeth and threw the luxury ball out for the Eevee to be released.

"Okay, Phoebe, be careful. Don't try to be a hero…" Jake called, getting a nod from the Eevee.

"Alright, Aerodactyl, use another wing attack, let's finish this easy!" Roark called, the fossil pokemon once again swooping down. However, instead of attacking the underside of the wings…

"Phoebe, try to jump on it! Over its wings, on its head, any way possible!" Jake called as it came down to the Eevee who ducked beneath it. "Come on, Phoebe… I know you can do this!" The Aerodactyl came down once more and Phoebe jumped over the edge of the damaged wing, landing on its carapace.

"Nice work, Jake… I knew you'd have some of your Mother's wit, but… that's all you've got!" Roark shouted, pointing upwards towards the top of the Arena. The Aerodactyl, understanding the message, flew straight upwards in order to crush the kit.

"Okay… come on, Jake… think, think…"

 _Wait… Demi could still fight. She wouldn't like it, but if I can get it to sleep…_

Jake grinned and withdrew Phoebe.

"I'm sorry, dems but…" He threw the ball out, the beat up thorn pokemon curtseying as she entered the battlefield. "Dems, I'm sorry about this. Still, use grass whistle!" The Roselia started sobbing and blew into her leaves, calming and actually putting the Aerodactyl to sleep.

"Yes! Use mega drain, Demi!" The Roselia smiled and started to sap the pterosaur's energy, and revitalising her own. "Okay, magical leaf!" Many multicoloured leaves appear around the Roselia and stabbed the Aerodactyl with them until it woke up.

"Check mate, young Jake. You fought Valiantly, but… Aerodactyl, wing attack!" That attack finally knocked out the resilient Roselia, leaving Jake with only Phoebe.

"Okay, Phoebe… just keep away…" Jake called, releasing the Eevee, it getting stabbed once again by the stones.

"Aerodactyl, fire fang." Roark called, putting his bag back on, thinking the battle was won.

"Phoebe, on its head! Try not to get hit!" Jake called, the Eevee jumping away from the flaming maw and then jumping immediately back onto the Aerodactyl. "Now, Phoebe, use its own momentum against it, bite its horn and ram it into the wall!" Phoebe bit one of the Aerodactyl's horns and pulled it to the side, slamming it straight into the wall and leaving Phoebe victorious.

"Phoebe! Good work, girl!" Jake shouted, running over to the kit, as the Aerodactyl is recalled to its ball.

"You did good, kid… very, very good… you've earnt this, kid. You've earnt this…" Roark resigned, handing Jake the small brown and silver badge and bowing his head. "Well, I guess you'll be off now. I'll see you around. I hope." Roark said with a sigh.

"Y-Yeah. I'd like to fight you again one day, when you're not holding back, and when I'm much stronger…" Jake acknowledged with a sheepish grin.

He left the old mine and met back up with Chloe and Nyx.

"Uhh… Hey, Chloe. Sorry Nyx got so beat up." Jake apologised, scratching the back of his head.

"No, not at all. I think Nyx had some of the most fun she's had in awhile back in there. So don't apologise." Chloe reconciled, her point being backed up by the Zorua nodding and smiling at Jake. "So, you've got to face the gym in Eterna, next, right?"

"Yeah, I think I should find another pokemon on the way there so that I don't need to use Nyx again. I didn't even know what moves she had."

"Fine… so, what pokemon are you going to try to get next?"

"What am I trying to get next? That… is a good question indeed… I think I should get a Murkrow? Or a starly? One of the two, both could help when it comes to defeating both maylene and Gardenia when I get to fight them…" He answered as he pulled out a map to study it. "The quickest way to Eterna and the way to get a flying type is probably through Eterna Forest." He noted, creating a false trail with his finger across the map.

"Jake, why did you go through that entire trail, that way? It would be much easier to just go up that path there. It's practically direct." Chloe countered, drawing a line up the region's cycling road.

"Well, that's because it requires a bicycle to go up, I don't have a bicycle, they're expensive to rent out and, in case you haven't noticed, I'm dirt poor. So… I'm not going to be able to hire any. Sorry." He admitted showing Chloe his nearly empty wallet.

"Fine, you win. This is going to take a while then, isn't it?"

"It is, but you signed onto this willingly, you can back out if you want."

"Hah! Are you kidding me? This is the most fun I've had in an age! Well, minus the whole kidnapping fiasco." she proclaimed with a laugh, as she started to walk back towards the pokemon center, pulling Jake along by his hand "Well, let's meet back up with Alex and Senju, then… head off."

"Do you really want to just leave this place? Why don't we just spend the rest of today relaxing, instead? And Tomorrow. Then we will head out." He proposed, getting a smile from Chloe.

"Really? I can relax for today?"

"Uhh.. of course, you can, I'm not entirely cruel. I would've actually stayed in hearthome for a while, but Alex didn't want us to. But I wouldn't want to stick around if I thought I was going to be hunted down. If just for the safety of you lot rather than myself." He admitted. "Oh, look, the Pokemon centre!" Jake ran forward to the centre and met up with Alex back in their room, before proudly describing the heated battle between he and Roark.

 **So, first gym beat! who was thrown off by Roark using an Aerodactyl over his Cranidos he usually has. Roark does actually have an Aerodactyl, and I just thought I'd shake it up a bit! Also, here reviewers decide what happens. Does Jake get a Starly(as his mother did) or does he get a Murkrow? The decision is all yours and you've got two weeks before I ultimately decide. I'll see you next week for an exciting adventure in Jubilife!**


	13. An apology

Hi, readers, just letting you know here that TJoaLT has been discontinued in its current form. This is due to the fact that I got lazy in writing it, and I'm sorry. However, don't be alarmed. I _have_ started to rewrite it, and as I've caught up, will upload them once again. I apologise for the long break in news, and I hope you will enjoy the return of TJoaLT. But, until then, I've got to get back to work.

 **signed, Locke**


End file.
